Indigo: Time's Up
by naranari part II
Summary: Ketika kau berjalan kedepan apa yang sudah kau lihat dibelakang? Ketika kau menengok kebelakang apa kau tahu yang ada didepanmu? Ketika waktunya telah sampai apa kau sanggup bertahan? BTS. Yoongi. Jimin. Yoonmin/Minyoon. with VIXX, Infinite . Fantasy. Romance. chap 3! mau lanjut? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**INDIGO : TIME'S UP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main casts: Yoongi. Jimin.**

**Support casts: BTS. VIXX. INFINITE. BLOCK B.**

**Genre: Fantasy. Romance. Drama. Crime.**

**Boy's love. Chaptered. Teenager.**

**The story and plot copyright by naranari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau berjalan kedepan apa yang sudah kau lihat dibelakang? Ketika kau menengok kebelakang apa kau tahu yang ada didepanmu? Ketika waktunya telah sampai apa kau sanggup bertahan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah, bangun!"

Pintu kamar Yoongi kembali diketuk dari luar oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Pagi ini jam Sembilan mereka—keluarga Yoongi, harus menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian sang nenek. Juga untuk memperingati hari kelahiran Yoongi sendiri.

"Yoongi-ah, _hyung_ hitung sampai tiga ya! Kalau tidak bangun, jangan salahkan _hyung_ kalau kau ditinggal!" masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Kakak Yoongi sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"Tig-"

"Iya aku bangun!"

Suara teriakan Yoongi dari dalam menghentikan hitungan dan juga pergerakan dari kakak Yoongi. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Yoongi yang sudah rapih dengan setelan jas hitamnya sambil cemberut lucu. Kakak Yoongi tersenyum gemas melihat pipi Yoongi yang terlihat makin tembam.

"Nih aku sudah siap!"

"Nah, gitu dong. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? _Hyung_ kan tidak perlu berteriak-teriak."

Yoongi tidak mendengarkan gerutuan kakaknya dan malah beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Disana ayah dan ibu mereka sudah menunggu dimeja makan dengan beberapa roti panggang dan susu sebagai sarapan mereka. Ibu Yoongi yang melihat anak bungsunya sudah duduk dikursinya segera menyiapkan piring dan gelas untuk diisi dengan makanan.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun Yoongi."

Yoongi meminum susunya sebelum menjawab, "Aku memasang alarm hari ini."

"Iya. Dia tidak ingin tertinggal ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya." Kakak Yoongi mencibir. Ayah Yoongi yang sedari tadi membaca Koran kini terlihat meminum kopinya.

"Tidak juga. Aku ingat ini hari kematian nenek. Makanya aku ingin bangun pagi." Yoongi menjawab tidak mau kalah dengan kakaknya. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Keributan kecil dipagi hari memang sering terjadi diantara kakak beradik ini. Tetapi hal inilah yang menjadi kehangatan sendiri dalam keluarga Min

"Nah, Yoongi, jangan lupa untuk membawa kantung nenekmu." Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan kantung serut kecil berwarna merah berbahan beludru dari kantung kemejanya ketika ayahnya memperingatkannya.

Kantung serut itu diberikan oleh neneknya ketika Yoongi akan lahir. Nenek Yoongi, atau ibu dari ayahnya, adalah seorang keturunan cenayang. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir, kata ayahnya seperti itu. Karena menurut penglihatan neneknya ketika Yoongi lahir ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Jadi untuk antisipasi neneknya memberikan kantung itu. Yang sampai saat ini Yoongi tidak pernah tahu apa isinya.

Dan benar saja, saat Yoongi lahir tidak ada tangisan yang terdengar. Bahkan Yoongi sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada anak yang baru lahir. Ibunya sangat ketakutan. Ia mengira Yoongi lahir dengan tidak normal. Tetapi hingga sekarang Yoongi masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hanya satu hal yang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Min sudah sampai disebuah pemakaman didaerah Daegu. Yoongi berlari kecil untuk mencapai makan neneknya yang terletak diatas bukit. Kakak Yoongi ikut berlari menyusul si adik.

"Selamat pagi nenek."

Yoongi memberikan salam formal pada pusara makam neneknya. Kemudian ayah dan ibu Yoongi tiba dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Umurku sudah delapan tahun, Nek! Aku sudah besar!"

Kedua orang tua Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan si bungsu. "Apanya yang sudah besar? Kau masih saja mengompol ketika menonton film horor."

Yoongi mendorong tubuh kakaknya, "Ya! Kau tidak tahu kalau mereka menyeramkan? Aku yang melihatnya sendiri!"

Sesaat semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ibu dan ayahnya berpandangan lalu memberikan isyarat pada Sunggi untuk membawa Yoongi berjalan-jalan. Sunggi menarik napas lalu menarik tangan Yoongi untuk menjauh dari pemakaman.

Ketika melihat anak-anak mereka sudah jauh, ayah Yoongi mendekati pusara ibunya. Tatapannya merubah menjadi sendu. Sang istri hanya mengusap pundak suaminya untuk menguatkannya.

"Ibu kami datang lagi. Kami sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau lihat kan, Yoongi tumbuh dengan sehat. Dia menjadi juara dikelasnya dan dia sangat pandai bermain basket. Padahal badannya sangat kecil, tetapi dia lincah sekali. Mirae saja sampai lelah menjaganya." Ayah Yoongi menatap sang istri yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ibu, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidup Yoongi delapan tahun yang lalu. Andai saja kau tidak memberikan kantung itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anakku. Tetapi aku juga menyesal, Bu. Karena kau harus meninggalkan dunia ini hanya untuk menolong Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu. Aku menyayangimu."

Ayah Yoongi terisak mengingat bagaimana selama ini Ibunya selalu membantunya. Karena ibunya keturunan cenayang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana masa depan dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi, dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Itu semua sungguh membantu ayah Yoongi.

Mirae, istrinya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi datang sambil berlari. Napasnya terengah, tetapi Sunggi tidak terlihat bersamanya.

"Dimana kakakmu? Kenapa kau berlari." Ibu Yoongi segera menghampiri Yoongi dan menghapus keringatnya dengan tisu.

"Ibu…_hyung_…aku sudah memperingatkannya…dia…"

"Kenapa Yoongi? Katakan yang jelas."

"_Hyung_…mobil…"

"Yoongi! Jangan bermain-main." Suara ayahnya meninggi.

"_Hyung_ tertabrak!"

Ibunya memekik.

Ayah Yoongi segera menghampiri anak dan istrinya, "Apa yang kau katakan hah?" bahu Yoongi diguncang ayahnya.

"Aku melihat _hyung_ tertabrak mobil, ayah."

Ayah Yoongi langsung pergi dari sana. Dia ingin memastikan apa yang diucapkan anak bungsunya benar atau tidak. Mirae menyusul suaminya dan juga membawa Yoongi. Perasaannya sangat kalut dan ia khawatir. Biasanya apa yang dilihat dan dikatakan Yoongi adalah sebuah kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan kedua orangtuanya berlari menuruni bukit dan segera menuju pinggir jalanan yang kini telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul disatu titik. Ibu Yoongi berteriak histeris saat melihat sebuah mobil yang terbalik dan mengeluarkan asap. Mobil itu sepertinya telah mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah Yoongi mencoba menerobos kumpulan orang-orang itu, Yoongi mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Minggi! Aku ingin lewat."

Beberapa orang memberikan jalan untuk ayah Yoongi. Dan begitu ayahnya menemukan tubuh anak sulungnya yang sudah terkapar diatas aspal dengan darah segar yang membanjiri kepalanya. Ayah Yoongi jatuh bersimpuh dan pandangannya tak lepas dari tubuh Sunggi. Yoongi yang sudah tiba langsung terpekik tertahan. Benarkah tubuh yang tidak berdaya ini adalah kakaknya?

Ayah dan ibu Yoongi sudah menangis histeris sambil terus memanggil nama anak sulung mereka. Beberapa orang mencoba menenangkan mereka dan ada pula yang memanggil ambulans. Hanya Yoongi yang terdiam ditempat tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan ketika tubuh kakaknya diangkat oleh petugas ambulans dan dibawa kerumah sakit, Yoongi masih disana. Menatap tempat dimana Sunggi terbaring. Darah segar masih ada dan rasa amis menyengat _khas_ darah masih bisa Yoongi cium.

Kakaknya baru saja tertabrak, dan Yoongi sudah melihatnya. Seharusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikannya. Yoongi sudah tahu ini akan terjadi dan ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan kakanya. Bukankag Yoongi sudah membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa sangat pusing, kepalanya berkunang dan penglihatannya kabur. Bumi yang dipijak Yoongi menjadi goyang dan Yoongi harus menemukan sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara erangan kesakitan ketika kepalanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Yoongi!"

Suara-suara disekitarnya mendadak menjadi tidak jelas dipendengaran Yoongi. Tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. "Yoongi!" panggil suara itu lagi.

Yoongi sudah akan terjatuh ketika sebuah tangan menangkap tubuhnya dan menariknya. Saat itu juga Yoongi tersadar kakaknya yang sudah memanggil dan menariknya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing. Sunggi merasa aneh dengan sikap Yoongi saat ini dan perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak.

Tadi Sunggi meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang memetik rumput liar karena ia melihat anak kecil yang sepertinya tersesat. Yoongi sangat asik dengan kegiatannya hingga Sunggi tidak ingin mengganggunya, jadi ia langsung saja berlari untuk menghampiri anak kecil itu dan membawanya menemui Yoongi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menjadi aneh dan ia berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan menerawang. Sunggi sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi Yoongi tetap saja tidak mendengar teriakannya. Dari arah berlawanan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat. Yoongi tetap tidak menyadarinya. Jadi Sunggi berusaha untuk menarik lengan Yoongi untuk kembali. Untung saja Yoongi langsung tersadar dan Sunggi menghela napasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Yoongi masih saja terbengong melihat kakaknya. Ini sungguh aneh. Tadi Yoongi jelas-jelas melihat kakaknya yang tertabrak mobil, tapi saat ini kakaknya malah tersenyum senang didepannya.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba kakaknya memekik. Ia membalik badannya menghadap anak kecil yang tadi dibawanya dan menyuruh anak itu untuk mendekat. "Yoongi, aku bertemu dengannya disebrang sana tadi. Sepertinya ia tersesat."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya menuju bocah kecil disamping kakaknya. Bocah itu tampak ketakutan karena tangannya bergetar dan matanya memerah. Yoongi menatap lekat-lekat bocah dihadapannya. Mencoba untuk membaca aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya, hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan orang asing.

Yoongi membelalakan matanya ketika ia tidak menemukan aura dari bocah itu. Semuanya tampak semu dan Yoongi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apakah ada orang yang tidak memiliki aura sama sekali?

"Yoongi! Kau melihat apa sih? Jangan buat dia takut dengan tatapanmu." Kakaknya memperingatkan. Yoongi menghela napas dan melirik sekali lagi pada bocah itu yang kini sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sunggi.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang kakaknya yang sedang bermain bola dengan bocah yang ditemuinya. Ia memang tidak biasa bersosialisai dengan sekitarnya dan juga tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi diri dengan orang baru. Karena selama ini Yoongi hidup dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mempunyai banyak teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Lalu dari sebrang Yoongi melihat seorang wanita melambai kearah bocah itu. Yoongi berpikir mungkin wanita itu ibunya, karena bocah kecil itu kemudian berlari menuju wanita disebrang sebelum berpamitan pada Sunggi.

Yoongi menghampiri kakaknya yang masih bermain bola. Kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah _Beanie_ berwarna putih. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan menyerahkan _Beanie_ itu pada kakaknya. "_Hyung_, kukira ini milik bocah itu." dagu Yoongi menunjuk pada dua orang yang masih berada disebrang.

"Sepertinya. Aku akan mengembalikan ini."

Sunggi berlari kecil menyebrangi jalanan yang lumayan lebar. Kemudian kedua orangtua Yoongi kembali dari makan neneknya. Yoongi baru saja ingin menghampiri orangtuanya ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar dan gambaran-gambaran kakaknya yang tertabrak mobil berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Yoongi segera tersadar dan ia segera meneriaki nama kakaknya untuk kembali. Namun kakaknya sudah berada ditengah jalan. Mendengar adiknya memanggil, Sunggi langsung saja berbalik. Dan kejadiannya sungguh sangat tak terduga.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tubuh Sunggi hingga terpental jauh kedepan.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mematung ditempat kakaknya tertabrak. Menatap tempat dimana Sunggi terbaring. Darah segar masih ada dan rasa amis menyengat _khas_ darah masih bisa Yoongi cium.

Kakaknya baru saja tertabrak, dan Yoongi sudah melihatnya. Yoongi melihatnya bahkan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Seharusnya Yoongi bisa menghentikannya. Yoongi sudah tahu ini akan terjadi dan ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan kakanya. Bukankah Yoongi sudah membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balik lagi dengan naranari disini.

Uyeah~ siapa yang minta minyoon minyoon lagi nih? Dikasih deh biar pada ga neror nara terus ya, syerem atuh hahaha xD

Yess! Nara liburan yuhuuu~ artinya bakal produktif lagi nih. Bisa jadi updatenya seminggu sekali *hurraaa*

Ini cerita rada mistis ya, trus alurnya maju-mundur-cantik *kaga* jadi diharapkan siapkan otak kalian sesiap-siapnya, kalo ada yang ga negerti? Ya resiko xD

Cerita ini untuk kalian para minyoon shipper and bunda kookie (hadiahnya nih!) semoga suka. Dan mohon dukungannya. Oh iya, untuk **Nxjungie **dan **Moronkiddo** kalian harap bersabar ya. Cerita kalian masih on-going, diusahakan selesai secepatnya

Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**INDIGO : TIME'S UP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main casts: Yoongi. Jimin.**

**Support casts: BTS. VIXX. INFINITE. BLOCK B.**

**Mentioned! AoA's Choah **

**Genre: Fantasy. Romance. Drama. Crime.**

**Boy's love. Chaptered. Teenager.**

**The story and plot copyright by naranari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau berjalan kedepan apa yang sudah kau lihat dibelakang? Ketika kau menengok kebelakang apa kau tahu yang ada didepanmu? Ketika waktunya telah sampai apa kau sanggup bertahan?

.

.

.

chapter 2

.

.

.

Sedari tadi yang Yoongi lakukan hanya berputar-putar dipadang rumput luas itu. Tidak ada seorang pun disana, hanya sebuah padang rumput tanpa pohon yang luas. Meski begitu, Yoongi juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan mengapa ia bisa berada ditempat ini.

Langkah kakinya tetap menusuri tempat itu. Yoongi juga berusaha memanggil nama ayah dan ibunya juga kakaknya, namun tidak ada satupun surara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya mulai panik dan kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan tanah yang ia pijak bergetar hebat. Yoongi berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena tidak ada apapun yang dijadikan pegangan.

Getarannya semakin hebat dan dari ujung sana tanah itu terbelah menjadi dua. Yoongi semakin bingung dan ia mulai berlari menjauh dari tanah yang terbelah itu. Sialnya, belahan tanah itu malah merambat dan seakan mengejar Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kencang berlari hingga tungkai kakinya terkilir dan ia terjatuh. Napas Yoongi memburu dan keringat mulai muncul didahi lelaki itu. Yoongi menengok ke belakang dan melihat belahan tanah itu semakin mendekat. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Yoongi mulai berdiri dan berlari kembali. Langkahnya terseok dan Yoongi meringis pelan merasakan nyeri pada kakinya.

Getaran itu semakin hebat dan tahu-tahu Yoongi jatuh terperosok kedalam tanah yang terbelah. Yoongi sudah menutup matanya dan menunggu dirinya jatuh kedasar. Tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menggapai tangannya. Yoongi memekik, ia mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menangkapnya.

Silau sinar matahari menghalangi Yoongi melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang berada diatas. Dengan tangan satunya lagi Yoongi menghalau sinar matahari. Tapi tetap saja wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Perlahan tangan pemuda itu menarik tubuh Yoongi. Ketika sudah hampir mencapai dasar, tanah yang tadi terbelah kini kembali tertutup.

Yoongi terbelalak dan buru-buru memanjat pinggiran tanah. Tetapi kejaran tanah yang tertutup itu lebih cepat sehingga pegangan tangan Yoongi pada pemuda itu terlepas dan Yoongi jatuh kedasar tanah yang tertutup itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup buku catatannya dan menghela napas. Ia melirik pada kalender dinding yang berada disebelah kanan meja belajarnya. Bulatan tinta merah tercetak pada tanggal Sembilan bulan Maret. Itu tanggal lahir Yoongi. Dan entah kenapa menjadi tanggal keramat-atau terkutuk-baginya. Nenek dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal secara tragis tepat pada tanggal kelahirannya. Dan semenjak itu Yoongi tidak pernah mau lagi mengingat maupun merayakan hari lahirnya.

Setelah merapihkan buku-bukunya Yoongi segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap penuh arti pada langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hai _hyung_. Apa kabar?"

Lalu dari langit-langit itu keluar sosok tembus pandang. Yoongi melambai pada sosok itu, "_Hyung_! Sini."

Sunggi-yang sekarang menjadi roh tanpa jiwa-melayang menuju samping Yoongi. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya duabelas tahun lalu, Sunggi menjadi roh gentayangan. Ia masih belum menerima kematiannya dan hingga sekarang Sunggi tetap tinggal dikamar adiknya.

Hanya Yoongi yang bisa melihat roh kakaknya karena keistimewaan yang ia miliki. Sunggi melarang Yoongi untuk memberitahu orangtuanya kalau ia masih menjadi arwah dan belum kembali ke tempatnya. Ada satu alasan tertentu dan Sunggi juga tidak akan memberitahunya pada Yoongi.

"_Kau baru pulang?_" tanya Sunggi. Yoongi bergumam sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya mereka kembali terdiam. Kemudian Yoongi teringat akan mimpi yang terus datang ditidurnya. Mimpi yang sama setiap hari.

"_Hyung_. Aku selalu bermimpi yang sama setiap malam."

Sunggi menoleh ke Yoongi, adiknya itu sedang menatap lurus pada satu titik dilangit-langit. "_Mimpi apa?_"

"Aku selalu berada dipadang rumput luas, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu tanahnya terbelah dan aku jatuh terperosok. Tapi selalu ada pemuda yang menolongku. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat." Yoongi menoleh pada kakaknya sehingga mereka saling bertatapan, "Apa maksud dari mimpi itu ya _hyung_? Aku tidak tahu."

Kedua terdiam lagi dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian pintu kamar Yoongi diketuk dari luar dan ibunya muncul dari balik pintu. "Yoongi, turunlah dan mari kita makan bersama."

Yoongi belum beranjak dari berbaringnya, "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Ayolah, ini hari ulang tahunmu. Ibu sudah memasak banyak untuk kita makan."

"_Hai adik_." Yoongi menoleh kesamping begitu Sunggi memanggilnya, "_Makanlah. Ibu sudah menyuruhmu._"

Yoongi menatap lama pada kakaknya kemudian menghela napas. Ibu Yoongi yang melihat tingkah aneh anaknya juga ikut melihat samping Yoongi. Tidak ada apa-apa disana, tetapi kenapa Yoongi bersikap seolah ada sesuatu-atau seseorang-disampingnya. Lalu Yoongi bangun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Bu."

Ibu Yoongi melangkah lebih dulu didepan Yoongi. Sebelum menutup pintu, Yoongi menyempatkan untuk melihat kedalam lagi. Sunggi mengangguk, mengerti dengan maksud gestur tubuh adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang makan sudah ada ayahnya yang duduk diujung meja dengan Koran ditangannya yang sedang ia baca. Ibunya menemapati kursi disamping kanan ayah dan Yoongi duduk disamping ibunya. Ibunya menoleh ke Yoongi dan mencolek tangannya, bermaksud meminta perhatian dari anaknya itu.

"Duduk disana." Ibu menunjuk kursi disebrang dengan dagunya. Tetapi Yoongi hanya diam saja dan tidak mau berpindah dari tempatnya. Kemudian ayah Yoongi berdehem dan semuanya memfokuskan diri pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kepala keluarga itu.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke duapuluh. Juga peringatan kematian nenek dan kakakmu."

Yoongi menunduk dalam diam, tanpa diberitahu pun dia sudah tahu. "Umurmu sudah duapuluh tahun jadi aku akan memberitahukan hal ini." Ayahnya bangun dan beranjak ke lemari kaca yang berada diantara ruang tengah dan dapur. Kemudian ayahnya kembali dengan membawa kantung serut berwarna merah tapi ukurannya lebih besar.

"Ini untukmu."

Yoongi menerimanya walau dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya, "Untuk apa ayah? Aku sudah punya kantung ini."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi nenekmu memberikan ini padaku dan berkata jika umurmu sudah duapuluh maka aku harus memberikan ini padamu."

Yoongi menimang kantung serut itu dan membandingkannya dengan kantung serut yang lama. Bebannya pun berbeda dan sepertinya kantung serut yang ini berisi dua batu-atau apapun itu. Kantung ini memberikan rasa nyaman ketika Yoongi mulai merasa terganggu oleh makhluk tembus pandang. Juga selalu melindungi Yoongi dari hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Yoongi." Yoongi mendongak dan memperhatikan ayahnya, "Aku tahu kau istimewa dari anak lain. Nenekmu bilang jika kau sudah dewasa akan banyak hal yang terjadi padamu dan membuatmu merasa terbebani, juga tertekan. Kau bisa melihat apa yang orang awam tidak bisa lihat. Dan kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi meski itu belum terjadi. Kau lebih pintar dari anak seusiamu, dan cara berpikirmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terkucilkan karena kau berbeda. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolahmu dulu. Kau tidak punya teman dan dijauhi."

"Aku sudah tahu semua ayah. Bahkan ketika umurku lima tahun. Aku ingat, aku pernah berkata pada temanku disekolah kalau ia akan jatuh dari sepedanya. Dia tidak percaya dan mengataiku anak jahat karena sudah berharap temannya akan jatuh. Tapi hal itu memang terjadi. Dia terjatuh dari sepedanya dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Mulai saat itu aku dijauhi teman-teman. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa setiap yang aku pikirkan akan menjadi nyata. Aku tidak boleh lagi berbicara atau aku akan semakin dijahu. Ini menyiksaku ayah, bahkan aku belum masuk sekolah dasar pada saat itu."

Yoongi menangis, ini adalah kali pertama ia menceritakan semua penderitaannya selama ini karena dia indigo. Yoongi tidak pernah memberitahu keistimewaan-atau kutukan bagi Yoongi- ini pada orangtuanya.

Dan sepertinya orangtua Yoongi mengetahui hal ini tapi mereka tidak ingin memberitahunya pada Yoongi karena mereka takut anaknya akan semakin merasa tersiksa. Yoongi dan kedua orangtuanya hanya tidak saling jujur tentang apa yang Yoongi miliki.

Ibunya yang pertama kali memeluk Yoongi dan berkata ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama Yoongi tidak melakukan hal jahat. Ayah Yoongi menunduk, sebenarnya ia menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat penderitaan anaknya, bahkan Yoongi sudah dijauhi sejak kecil. Tapi kenapa anaknya itu tidak mau bercerita padanya?

Arwah Sunggi terlihat disudut dapur. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi disini. Dan Sunggi juga tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia menyesal karena dulu ia tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin adiknya ceritakan. Sunggi hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan Yoongi karena ia tidak mau adiknya berpikir kalau ia aneh. Sunggi sebenarnya tidak tega melihat adiknya yang menangis setiap malam. Ia ingin kesana memeluk Yoongi dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Sunggi tidak bisa, ia tidak mau Yoongi berpikir kalau ia tahu apa yang Yoongi miliki. Padahal yang Yoongi inginkan hanyalah seseorang yang peduli padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik badan begitu namanya diteriakan dengan sangat kencang. Oh, itu Jaehwan. Tidak salah lagi, karena suaranya yang melengking itu sudah sangat Yoongi hapal. "Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak. Kau mengganggu yang lain."

Jaehwan hanya nyengir dan melihat sekeliling yang kini menatap padanya. Ia menunduk dan meminta maaf lalu merangkul pundak Yoongi. "Hey, kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini."

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Jaehwan lagi-lagi menggunakan nada tingginya. Yoongi mendelik pada temannya itu dan melihat sekeliling. Hah, untung saja tidak banyak orang disini. Yoongi kembali melototi Jaehwan, "Sudah kubilang-"

"Eh! Kau berhutang traktiran padaku."

"Darimana kau tahu kemarin aku berulang tahun?"

Jaehwan menyengir lagi, "Bukankah aku hebat?"

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya dan menoyor kening Jaehwan. "Hebat apanya? Sudahlah aku ingin kekelas."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas. Yoongi sudah memasuki dunia perkuliahan tahun lalu dan ia mengambil jurusan psikiater. Yoongi hanya ingin mengenal tentang manusia lebih dalam lagi. Jaehwan ini adalah teman Yoongi sejak dibangku SMA. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang kelebihan Yoongi ini. Dan selama ini Jaehwan menutupinya dengan baik.

"Serius Min Yoongi. Selama aku menjadi temanmu kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu. Ya, selain keistimewaanmu itu."

"Apa itu penting?" jawab Yoongi dengan malas. Benar, sejak dulu Yoongi merasa tidak ada hal yang menarik dalam hidupnya (kalau bisa dikatakan keistimewaannya adalah hal menarik). Yoongi hanya bermain dalam dunianya saja. Bersama teman-teman tak kasat mata. Inilah yang salah satu yang menyebabkan Yoongi dijauhi.

Tapi Jaehwan tidak. Ia malah terus mendekati Yoongi dan berusaha melakukan pertemanan dengannya. Jaehwan sangat menyukai dunia psikologi dari dulu. Ia bisa melihat karakter seseorang dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dan Yoongi menjadi objek yang paling menarik untuk dikupas karakternya.

Bagi Jaehwan, Yoongi itu bukan orang munafik. Karena dia selalu berkata jujur dan bertingkah apa adanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yoongi. Begitu Jaehwan tahu tentang Yoongi yang indigo (ia mengetahuinya langsung dari Yoongi) ia semakin gencar untuk berteman dengan Yoongi.

"Datanglah kerumahku malam ini. Aku akan membuatkan sup rumput laut untukmu."

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena aku temanmu, bodoh. Dan aku juga belum memberikanmu hadiah. Jadi," Jaehwan menyela Yoongi yang sepertinya ingin protes, "Jangan membantah dan datang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungjong memasuki kelas managemen makro dengan senyum mengembang. Ditangannya sudah ada dua kotak bento yang sama. Ia melihat seisi kelas dan langsung menemukan seseorang disudut sana. Sungjong berlari kecil dan berusaha tidak membuat suara disetiap langkahnya. Ketika sudah sampai dimeja orang itu, Sungjong langsung menarik _headset_ yang sedang dipasang dan mengagetkan orang itu.

"Boo!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Myungsoo _hyung_."

Myungsoo hanya ikut tertawa bersama Sungjong. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Sungjong untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau bawa bekal lagi?" Sungjong mengangguk semangat.

"Ini bekal yang kau pesan tadi pagi." Sungjong mulai merapihkan bekal itu diatas meja dan tangannya menyuapi Myungsoo.

Myungsoo dan Sungjong adalah salah satu pasangan lucu dikampus ini. Mereka sudah berkencan sejak Sungjong menjadi mahasiswa baru. Myungsoo yang notabene adalah mahasiswa yang cukup populer, jatuh cinta pada Sungjong saat pemuda itu menyanyi diatas panggung ketika perayaan mahasiswa baru diadakan. Sungjong juga cukup populer diangkatannya. Dia pemuda yang lucu juga ramah sehingga banyak yang menyukainya.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" Myungsoo bertanya sambil tangannya membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan disudut bibir kekasihnya. "Aku pulang agak telat karena harus menyiapkan acara untuk pentas seni bulan depan." Sungjong mengambil beberpa iris wortel dan menyuapi Myungsoo.

"Hemm, perlu kutunggu?"

"Tidak perlu. _Hyung_ pulang saja."

Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungjong dengan gemas. Setiap hari ia tidak pernah lupa untuk bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan oleh seseorang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan tulus. Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali bercanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan bergantian melirik Yoongi dan Choah, gadis teman sekelasnya yang duduk didepan. Ia melakukan hal itu karena sedari tadi Choah terus saja mencuri pandang pada Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Jaehwan jadi penasaran apakah Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama. Nyatanya temannya itu tetap asik pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Ekhem! Yoongi, sedari tadi Choa terus saja memperhatikanmu." Jaehwan berbisik. Yoongi langsung menoleh pada Choah dan gadis itu terkejut karen ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Apa?"

Yoongi mematikan ponselnya dan beralih pada Jaehwan yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. "Dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak suka padanya."

Rahang Jaehwan terbuka lebar, padahal tadi ia hanya bilang kalau Choa memperhatikannya. Oh, Jaehwan ingat, Yoongi kan punya kemampuan istimewa. Jaehwan berdehem sebentar, "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena aku tidak suka."

"Iya! Maksudku, pasti kau punya alasan kan?"

Yoongi menerawang pada langit dari jendela, cuaca hari ini cukup bagus. "Karena aku selalu tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku."

Kadang Jaehwan merasa kasihan pada Yoongi. Ia selalu murung ketika melihat seseorang yang membencinya. Karena Yoongi selalu tahu isi pikiran orang lain. Itulah alasannya mengapa Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar berteman selain dengan Jaehwan. Lalu Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti pada temannya itu.

"Jung Taekwon juga sedang memperhatikanmu."

"Apa?" Jaehwan langsung menengok kebelakng tempat dimana Taekwon duduk. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Taekwon sedang menatapnya dengan datar tetapi pandangan matanya tajam. Jaehwan jadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia tersenyum kikuk pada Taekwon walau senyumnya hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kecil.

Jaehwan kembali ke posisi semula. Yoongi hanya cekikikan melihat temannya itu yang salah tingkah ketika diperhatikan oleh _crush_nya sendiri. Jaehwan menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengulum senyum. Jika bisa ia ingin teriak saja rasanya. Karena ternyata Jung Taekwon juga melakukan hal yang sama yang ia lakukan.

"Astaga, Lee Jaehwan! Mukamu memerah."

"Yoongi-ah, jangan keras-keras. Nanti dia dengar!" Tapi Yoongi malah tertawa lebih kencang lagi. Teman hiperaktifnya ini hanya bisa dalam mode canggung ketika membicarakan Taekwon.

Kemudian Kim Seokjin masuk kedalam kelas Yoongi. Dia adalah ketua angkatan Yoongi tapi ia mengambil jurusan musik temporer. "Selamat pagi semua!"

Seisi kelas Yoongi menjawab salamnya dan mencoba memperhatikan sang ketua. "Aku kesini ingin mengantarkan teman kelas kalian yang baru. Dia mahasiswa pindahan. Aku harap kalian semua baik padanya."

Kemudian Seokjin memanggil nama mahasiswa baru itu. seluruh kelas termasuk Yoongi merasa penasaran dengan anak baru itu. ketika dia masuk kedalam kelas, Yoongi mendelik padanya.

"Kenalkan ini Park Jimin."

Yoongi semakin melebarkan bola matanya. Pemuda itu persisnya sama dengan pemuda lain didalam kelas ini.

"Halo, namaku Park Jimin. Mohon bantuannya."

Tapi satu yang membedakan pemuda bernama Jimin itu dengan yang lainnya. Dan Yoongi baru dua kali bertemu dengan orang seperti ini. Pertama saat umurnya delapan tahun dan kedua dengan pemuda ini.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Dan yang menyamakan keduanya adalah, mereka tidak memiliki aura seperti yang orang lain kebanyakan miliki.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okelah, gatau lagi mau ngomong apa. Yang pasti seneng kan aku udah apdetin Indigo ini. Dan maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

Oh ya, chap pertama kemarin pada ga sadar ya kalau sebenarnya aku itu*piip* Jimin di*piip* hahahahaha~

Yaudahlah, jangan lupa pada review lagi ya. Kalau lupa yaudah hahaha~

Bias ngumpul nih disini. Tebak siapa aja bias aku hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**INDIGO : TIME'S UP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Main casts:** Yoongi. Jimin. Sungkyu. Taekwon.**

Support casts:** BTS. VIXX. INFINITE. **

Genre:** Fantasy. Romance. Drama. Crime.**

**Boy's love. Chaptered. Teenager.**

**The story and plot copyright by naranari**

Yoongi's classmate:** Jaehwan, Jimin, Taekwon, Sanghyuk, Wonsik**

Yoongi's senior:** Seokjin, Sungkyu, Hakyeon**

People around Yoongi**: Myungsoo, Sungjong, Namjoon, Sungyeol, Hongbin, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau berjalan kedepan apa yang sudah kau lihat dibelakang? Ketika kau menengok kebelakang apa kau tahu yang ada didepanmu? Ketika waktunya telah sampai apa kau sanggup bertahan?

.

.

.

chapter 3

.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau meluruskan sesuatu; fakta anak indigo memang mempunyai aura berwarna indigo (nila). Akan ada bagian dimana seluruh _casts_ dijelaskan menurut warna auranya. Nah, disini kan yang tidak berwarna auranya si Jimin. Kenapa? Nanti akan dijelaskan sesuai alur cerita. Dan anak indigo biasanya bisa melihat roh halus. Benar-benar melihat bukan cuma ilusi semata, walau orang awam menganggap itu semua hanya ilusi mereka. Apa ada hubungannya indigo dengan skizo? Aku jujur saja belum tahu. Nanti bakal aku cari lagi deh tentang indigo. Semoga kalian mengerti ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**12 tahun yang lalu**.

Jimin kala itu sedang bermain sendirian disebuah taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemakaman disebrangnya. Usianya baru menginjak enam tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi ia akan berulang tahun. Jimin tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya tidak jauh dari taman itu. Dan ia merupakan anak tunggal; tidak punya kakak maupun adik.

Meski merasa sendiri dan sepi, tetapi Jimin selalu terlihat ceria. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Ia ramah kepada siapapun, membuat semua orang menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu ketika Jimin berumur lima tahun. Semuanya berubah saat ayah yang paling disayangi meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya.

Jimin menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Sering menyendiri dan tidak mau berbicara kepada orang lain bahkan ibunya sendiri. Tidak mau makan dan selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar. Jimin saat itu masih berumur lima tahun, tapi kematian ayahnya sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Ibu Jimin sudah mencoba berbagai terapi untuk menyembuhkan trauma dan sakit hati anaknya, namun semua tidak berhasil. Jimin masih menjadi pribadi yang diam hingga ia berumur enam tahun.

Jimin bermain sendirian ditaman itu, dan ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah merasa sendiri, karena dipenglihatan Jimin banyak sekali orang yang bermain dengannya. Ada seorang anak kecil bernama Yugyeom yang selalu menceritakan kisah lucu padanya, dan juga seorang bibi bernama Soyeon yang sangat baik hati.

Tentu saja mereka tidak nyata.

Jimin sedang duduk sendirian ditaman itu sambil sesekali kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Tadi Jimin datang bersama ibunya, namun wanita itu pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman. Sunggi yang saat itu sedang bermain bola sendiri (karena Yoongi asik dengan kegiatan mencabut rumput liar) melihat Jimin disana. Awalnya Sunggi ragu untuk menghampiri Jimin, tapi karena tidak melihat ada orang lain selain Jimin akhirnya Sunggi menyebrang.

"Hai anak manis, kau sendirian?" Sunggi bertanya ramah namun hanya dijawab dengan tatapan ketakutan dari Jimin. Sunggi meringis, tahu kalau anak kecil ini pasti takut dengan orang asing. Ia mencoba mencari akal supaya bocah ini mau berbicara dengannya. Sunggi baru menyadari bola yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau mau bola ini?" tanya Sunggi. Jimin masih diam tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik. Sunggi tersenyum, "Kau bisa mendapatkan bola ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Jimin diam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk, Sunggi ikut mengangguk. "Baiklah, syaratnya kau ikut denganku bermain disana," Sunggi menunjuk arah sebrang dimana ada Yoongi yang masih mencabuti rumput, lalu beralih lagi pada Jimin, "Berdua dengan adikku. Bagaimana?"

Jimin langsung mengangguk dan merapihkan beanie putihnya dan menggandeng tangan Sunggi untuk menyebrangi jalan. Namun Sunggi malah melihat adiknya yang bertingkah aneh. Yoongi terus saja berjalan lurus dengan tatapan menerawang, padahal dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang.

"Yoongi!"

Sunggi langsung saja menarik tangan Yoongi dan menyadarkannya. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tapi Yoongi hanya diam dan bengong saja. Sunggi langsung teringat dengan bocah kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Ia segera menarik bocah itu dan mengenalkannya pada Yoongi.

"Ah! Yoongi, aku bertemu dengannya disebrang sana tadi. Sepertinya ia tersesat." Tapi Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan galak dan membuat Jimin mengkerut ketakutan dibalik Sunggi. "Yoongi! Kau melihat apa sih? Jangan buat dia takut dengan tatapanmu."

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melihat kakaknya yang menyebrangi jalan lalu gambaran kakaknya yang tertabrak mobil melintas didepan mata Yoongi. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Sunggi namun sebuah mobil lebih dulu melintas dengan cepat sebelum Sunggi sempat memutar badannya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Sunggi terpental diatas aspal dengan keras.

.

.

.

Jimin berbalik lagi ketika namanya dipanggil Sunggi. Ia melihat Sunggi melambaikan beanie putih miliknya. Jimin sudah berada dipinggir jalan ketika nama Sunggi diteriakan dan suara dentuman keras terdengar. Jimin melototkan matanya melihat tubuh Sunggi yang tertabrak mobil berwarna hitam dan jatuh terpental. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja lemas dan sulit sekali digerakkan, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melihat kecelakaan terjadi tepat didepan matanya. Kemudian mobil yang tadi menabrak Sunggi, berguling beberapa kali menuju tempat Jimin berdiri. Dan sebelum Jimin menyadari kedatangan mobil itu, tubuhnya sudah terseret sejauh tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Tubuh kecil Jimin terhimpit antara batang pohon dan mobil yang terbalik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**9 Maret 12 tahun kemudian**.

"Halo, namaku Park Jimin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Jimin membungkuk hormat lalu tersenyum kepada seluruh kelas. Seokjin lalu menepuk pundak Jimin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi yang kosong. Semua mata tertuju pada Jimin yang menuju barisan nomor empat, tepat dibelakang kursi Yoongi.

Seokjin memberikan beberapa pengumuman sebelum pamit meninggalkan kelas. Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil menahan napasnya akhirnya menghela napas walau hanya sedikit. Jaehwan merasa heran pada tingkah temannya ini yang tidak biasanya. Biasanya Yoongi akan bertingkah aneh kalau sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'keistimewaannya'. Apakah ini artinya Yoongi sedang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa orang awam rasakan?

"Kau baik?" Jaehwan menyenggol lengan Yoongi.

"Huh?"

"Aish, aku tanya. Kau baik?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan kaku lalu kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan ponselnya. Meski masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi, Jaehwan hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kawannya itu.

"Han Sanghyuk!"

Seseorang memanggil nama Sanghyuk begitu ia masuk kedalam kelas. Sanghyuk tentu saja membalas panggilan itu dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kursi dibelakang Yoongi. Jaehwan sedari tadi memperhatikan Sanghyuk mulai dari depan kelas hingga duduk dikursi belakang Yoongi, disamping Jimin.

"Hai Park Jimin! Kau belajar disini?" tanya Sanghyuk. Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan yang semangat. Jaehwan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan Sanghyuk. "Kalian sudah kaling kenal?"

Jimin menyerngit bingung pada tingkah Jaehwan tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ya. Kami teman satu SMA."

"Ah~ begitu ya." Jaehwan manggut-manggut lalu kembali lagi pada posisi semula. Yoongi diam-diam mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan temannya itu dengan mahasisiwa baru dan juga Sanghyuk. Dan Yoongi masih merasa sangsi pada Jimin karena keanehan yang dia miliki, menurut Yoongi. Lalu tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa pening sekali dikepalanya. Penglihatannya berputar-putar dan memburam.

Yoongi meringis kecil, mencoba mengenyahkan sakit kepala itu. tetapi rasa sakitnya malah makin menjadi. Kemudian, seperti biasanya, sekelebat bayangan mampir dalam penglihatannya. Disana dalam penglihatan Yoongi, Sanghyuk terjatuh ditangga menuju lantai empat. Dan parahnya tulang bahu kanan Sanghyuk patah.

Yoongi semakin kencang mencengkram kepalanya dan itu membuat Jaehwan mengalihkan perhatian pada Yoongi. "Hey, Yoongi. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?" Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya meringis sambil terus mencengkram.

"Jae-Jaehwan…" Yoongi berlirih. Jaehwan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Yoongi agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang akan diaktakan Yoongi nanti. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang akan terjadi?" Jaehwan sama lirihnya, takut-takut ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Sanghyuk… jatuh… jangan sampai…" Yoongi meringis semakin kencang, kosakatanya berantakan akibat sakit kepalanya. Lalu datang cahaya putih dari arah depan menuju Yoongi, dan dalam sekejap sakit kepala yang dirasakan Yoongi menghilang begitu saja.

"Sudah baikan?" Jaehwan membenarkan duduk Yoongi. "Ya," jawab Yoongi.

Yoongi menengok kebelakang dan tidak menemukan Sanghyuk dimanapun. Seingatnya tadi Sanghyuk masih berada disana mengobrol dengan mahasiswa baru itu. Jaehwan juga ikut mencari keberadaan Sanghyuk lalu tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Taekwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata tajam yang ia miliki. Seketika Jaehwan merinding dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya Sanghyuk sudah pergi dari sini." Yoongi tampak panik dan ia mulai bangkit dari kursinya mencari Sanghyuk. "Aku akan mencarinya!"

"Hey Yoongi, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk dan Jimin sedang berada di kafetaria kampus yang berada dilantai tiga. Sanghyuk sedang menunjukkan kampusnya kepada Jimin sebagai perkenalan. "Kafetarianya lumayan besar dan juga bersih," Jimin berkacak pinggang seraya menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh kafetaria.

"Kau akan semakin mneyukainya ketika mengetahui menu disini." Sanghyuk mengajak Jimin menuju meja yang biasa ia tempati. Belum lama mereka duduk, tahu-tahu ada seorang pria yang merangkul bahu Sanghyuk.

"Sarapan pagi tanpaku?" bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Sanghyuk.

"Hongbin _hyung_!" Sanghyuk berseru, "Sejak kapan disini?"

"Aku selalu ada dimanapun kau berada." Sanghyuk menyenggol pelan lengan Hongbin dan tersipu. Jimin berdehem mencoba memberitahukan pada dua pasangan ini akan eksistensinya. Sanghyuk mengulum senyum dan berkata maaf pada Jimin tanpa suara.

"Hongbin hyung, kenalkan ini Park Jimin. Mahasiswa baru dan juga teman lamaku." Jimin sedikit menunduk begitu juga Hongbin. Lalu mereka bertiga makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jaehwan masih mencari keberadaan Sanghyuk ditiap ruangan yang mereka lalui. Namun Sanghyuk tidak juga berada dimana-mana. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari Sanghyuk di kafetaria, mungkin saja dia dan juga Jimin ada disana. Sedangkan Jaehwan mencari diruang kesenian.

Ketika menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga Yoongi berpapasan dengan Kim Sungkyu, salah satu seniornya. Sungkyu tampak sedang membawa beberapa map ditangannya. Karena meereka berdua sama-sama tidak melihat jalan, akhirnya tabrakan pun terjadi. Yoongi dan Sungkyu tersungkur dilantai tangga.

Yoongi yang lebih dulu bangun bergegas untuk merapihkan map-map yang berantakan diatas lantai. "Ah maaf _sunbae_, aku tidak melihat."

Sungkyu membersihkan celananya dan membantu Yoongi mengambil map itu. "Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak melihat ada kau. Maafkan aku juga ya." Senior Yoongi itu menepuk pundak Yoongi dan berlalu. Yoongi masih merasa sungkan, tapi ia harus buru-buru mencari Sanghyuk sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Ketika Yoongi berbelok, Sungkyu berhenti berjalan. Ia menengok kebelakang dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, aku ke kelasnya Hongbin _hyung_ dulu ya, dilantai empat."

Jimin mengangguk, mulutnya masih berisi beberapa makanan. Benar kata Sanghyuk, menu di kafetaria kampus barunya ini sangat bervariasi dan juga lezat. Jimin jadi tidak tega untuk tidak menghabiskan makanan seenak ini. Lalu Sanghyuk dan Hongbin berjalan keluar kafetaria menuju tangga.

Tepat ketika itu Yoongi datang dengan napas memburu, sebagian keningnya berkeringat. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jimin sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi. Dengan berlari kecil Yoongi menghampiri Jimin.

"Dimana Sanghyuk?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Jimin berhenti makan, "Sanghyuk? Dia kelantai empat bersama kekasihnya." Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi langsung saja berbalik. Namun belum sempat Yoongi berlari, tangannya sudah dicekal lebih dulu oleh Jimin.

Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan tatapan Jimin mengarah padanya dengan tajam. Dan juga Yoongi merasa telapak tangan Jimin sangat dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jimin, nadanya begitu rendah dan mengintimidasi. Seolah mengharuskan Yoongi untuk menjawabnya.

"I-itu…" Yoongi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jimin. Sesuatu yang bisa Yoongi rasakan namun tidak terlihat wujudnya. Biasanya sesuatu itu ada pada ornag-orang yang…

"Aku tanya Min Yoongi, ada apa?" Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya, ia melepas cekalan tangan Jimin dan berlalu begitu saja. Keanehan pada Jimin urusan nanti, sekarang ia harus menyelamatkan Sanghyuk.

Yoongi terus saja berlari hingga mencapai tangga. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sanghyuk yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Hongbin. Yoongi mencari sesuatu yang aneh ditangga yang mungkin bisa membahayakan Sanghyuk. Dan ia menemukan cairan pembersih lantai yang tercecer ditangga. Sanghyuk dan juga Hongbin belum menyadari keberadaan cairan itu.

Dengan segera Yoongi menaiki tangga. Dan ketika Sanghyuk akan menginjakan kakinya pada anak tangga yang terdapat ceceran cairan pembersih lantai, seseorang telah lebih dulu menarik lengan Sanghyuk. Yoongi melototkan matanya begitu melihat bahwa Jimin-lah yang telah menyelamatkan Sanghyuk. Mereka berdua—Jimin dan Sanghyuk—terduduk dianak tangga. Hongbin menghampiri Sanghyuk dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sanghyuk yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa mengangguk dan tatapannya kosong. Hongbin mengalihkan matanya pada Jimin yang sedang menatap keatas, lalu pada Yoongi yang terkejut. Kemudian Hongbin membantu Sanghyuk dan Jimin berdiri, Yoongi menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sanghyuk kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya Yoongi _hyung_." Lalu Yoongi menatap Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya, ia berubah jadi canggung sendiri. Hongbin berdehem, "Terima kasih Jimin. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin Sanghyuk sudah jatuh dari tangga."

"Tidak masalah _sunbae_. Aku juga tadi kebetulan lewat dan melihat Sanghyuk ingin menginjak cairan itu."

Hongbin berterima kasih sekali lagi sebelum pemit dan membawa Sanghyuk yang sudah mulai tenang, meninggalkan Jimin berdua dengan Yoongi. Setelah Hongbin menghilang keadaan menjadi canggung lagi. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tidak ada yang membuka suara. Akhirnya Jimin yang pertama mencairkan suasana, ia berdehem. "Ekhem! Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali, ia linglung. Tentu saja, Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin bisa berada disini. Dan juga kenapa Jimin yang lebih dulu sampai untuk menyelamatkan Sanghyuk. Seingat Yoongi tadi ia yang pertama kali pergi dengan berlari cukup kencang. Hal ini membuat keanehan pada Jimin makin bertambah dan Yoongi ingin mengetahuinya.

Yoongi mendekat pada Jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah teralihkan padanya. "Jimin," panggil Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saja, menunggu apa yang akan Yoongi katakan selanjutnya.

"Jimin, kau ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih memandangi kepergian Yoongi dari kafetaria. Matanya menelisik setiap jengkal tubuh Yoongi. Lalu ada angin yang berhembus disekitarnya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Jimin. Jimin sontak saja membulatkan matanya dan segera menyusul Yoongi menuju tangga. Benar saja, begitu Jimin sampai ia melihat Yoongi berdiri terpaku. Beberapa anak tangga diatasnya ada Sanghyuk dan Hongbin.

Jimin segera menaiki anak tangga itu dan menarik lengan Sanghyuk dengan kuat hingga merka berdua jatuh terduduk. Jimin sedikit meringis, lalu ia menoleh keatas. Disana ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang memandangi tempat Jimin dan lainnya berdiri dibawah. Jimin akan menghampiri orang itu namun dia dengan cepat pergi. Perasaan Jimin sangat yakin kalau yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah **orang itu**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, kau ini…"

"Sudah waktunya jam pertama dimulai," Jimin mengamit lengan Yoongi dan membawanya pergi, "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Yoongi hanya bisa diam saja ketika tangannya ditarik Jimin menuju kelasnya. Telapak tangan Jimin masih dingin, namun tidak sedingin ketika pertama kali mereka bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa tertarik dengan Jimin. Dengan semua hal yang Jimin miliki namun belum ia ketahui.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kelas barulah Jimin melepaskan pergelangan Yoongi. Jimin berjalan duluan masuk ke kelas disusul Yoongi. Jaehwan didalam sudah menunggu Yoongi dengan wajah cemas.

"Yoongi-ah! Kau kemana saja?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku sudah bertemu Sanghyuk tadi."

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Jaehwan berbisik pelan, "Apa penglihatanmu meleset?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak mau menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang apa yang telah terjadi tadi pada temannya. Belum waktunya ia memberitahu pada Jaehwan. Tak lama dosen mereka datang dan pelajaran akan dimulai. Yoongi menghela napasnya dan dengan gerakan pelan ia menengok kebelakang walau tidak seluruhnya. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dan ia tidak menaruh curiga pada Jimin. Karena Yoongi tahu, Jimin masih belum bisa terbaca.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Tolong kalian baca kembali seluruh pemeran diatas ya ^^

Ini udah aku sempatin buat uapdate /yeay/ /dicium/ /dilempar/ /ditinggal/ ;"D

Aku udah sempetin update, jadi kalian harus sempetin review! Harus! Wajib!


End file.
